Being Ourselves
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel spend a day alone together, only they aren't as alone as they think!


Being Ourselves  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - Fall/Winter 2003  
  
Spoilers: None - teensy weensy reference to Cold Lazarus  
  
Size: 30kb, short story  
  
Written: September 6-11, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel spend a day alone together, only they aren't as alone as they think!   
  
Notes: I enthusiastically thank the following: Mama Beast for some wonderful feedback and ideas on how to round out and flesh out certain parts of this story; drdjlover for yet more suggestions that enhanced this piece; Suzanna for an initial read and encouragement; and Brynn for the great grammar beta!  
  
  
  
Being Ourselves  
  
by Orrymain  
  
It was the perfect day, hump day, Wednesday, and Jack and Daniel had 24 hours downtime. Originally, they had planned to catch up on the backlog of chores around their house, but after breakfast that morning, they changed their minds.  
  
"Do you want to mow the lawn or trim the hedges, Jack?"  
  
"Neither." Jack stood and walked over to Daniel, surprising the younger when he kissed him.  
  
"Hmm ... Didn't we, um, just, you know ... do that?" Daniel both laughed and happily sighed, referring back to their early morning lovemaking.  
  
"Wasn't thinking about that, but maybe later. Actually, it's a beautiful day out. Let's ... go out, Danny, you and I, and just ... be ourselves, enjoy Earth, the sunshine, fresh air, being in love."  
  
"Wow, sometimes you're such the romantic."  
  
"I know a place. We can ... have a picnic. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but we'd better change clothes first."  
  
Jack opted to wear a pair of brown jeans with his navy blue cotton tee shirt, while Daniel chose his denim jeans and an emerald green tee shirt. They took their leather jackets just in case the weather changed, and packed a picnic that would make Yogi Bear envious.  
  
"Okay, ready when you are, Jack."  
  
They headed for the door, but Jack stopped before they reached the stairs.   
  
"Love, give me your wallet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
Daniel suspiciously handed his wallet over to Jack.   
  
"You know, Jack, you say that a lot, that I should humor you."  
  
"And you always do," Jack grinned, his fingers pulling out the object he had searched for. He handed the wallet back to Daniel.  
  
"Jack, that's not a good idea."  
  
"Forever and always, Daniel. I love you," Jack said as he placed the gold wedding band on Daniel's finger. "Today, we be ourselves."  
  
Jack pulled out his wallet and took out his ring and held it out. Daniel took it and placed it on Jack's finger. "Forever and always. I love you."  
  
They didn't wear their rings often. It was always risky, but on a handful of occasions, when the need to be one overruled the potential of discovery, they would wear them. One day soon, they'd go to Canada and be officially wed in a ceremony; their commitment to each other growing stronger with every passing day of their union.  
  
After a kiss, they headed out to Jack's truck. Jack drove them to a secluded spot beyond Cheyenne Mountain in the Pike National Forest, accessible only via a small dirt road with cliffs on one side and drop-offs on the other that even Jack described as "scary".   
  
"Wow, Jack, you weren't kidding when you said this was an out of the way location," Daniel mused as they got out of the truck.  
  
"It's worth it, Danny. This place is fantastic. Let me show you."  
  
Jack took Daniel's hand and walked towards the mountainous area filled with Ponderosa Pines. The area was highly forested, but had a few open meadows to romp in.   
  
Daniel smiled at the contact when Jack took his hand. They rarely were able to hold hands outside their home. He loved it; the freedom of the place where they walked.  
  
"Look at this, Danny." They were at a vista overlooking Denver. "Isn't it beautiful? And you should see it at night, Danny. It takes your breath away, just like you take mine away."  
  
"We're gonna get real sappy, Jack, if you keep that up," Daniel said, already turning slightly red from Jack's words.  
  
"Love sap where you're concerned, Angel," Jack said as he leaned over and placed a peck on Daniel's cheek before leading him off in another direction.  
  
They spent two hours walking through the secluded wooded area, talking about little things. They laughed and teased each other, feeling free to be themselves for the first time in a long while.  
  
At one point, Daniel pushed away from Jack.   
  
"Oh, you think you can catch me, do you?"  
  
"You're already caught, Dannyboy, but oh yeah, I've got your number."  
  
"Dream on, Colonel. You couldn't catch me on your best day."  
  
Daniel started to evade Jack's attempts to grab a hold of him. He ran in circles and sometimes straight away. To anyone watching, they looked like little boys at play, laughing loudly, chasing each other, until Daniel decided he wanted to be caught.   
  
Jack tackled him. "Told ya I could catch you."  
  
"I should have known. You're just too ... fast for me, Jack."  
  
They laughed as Daniel's arms went around Jack's neck, and Jack leaned in to kiss him, a kiss of hunger and thirst to taste his lover, their tongues meeting and licking the other. They rolled along the ground as they kissed, their hands roaming the body of the other.   
  
They stopped for a moment when Jack was on the grass. His hands snaked under Daniel's green tee rubbing the smooth skin. They moved again, rolling over so that Daniel was on the grass, their kisses never stopping.  
  
"Geez, what you do to me, Danny," Jack smiled as he laid his head on Daniel's chest. Daniel's hands held Jack close to him, his fingers running through the silver gray strands of Jack's hair.   
  
"This is so great, Jack, being here like this."  
  
"Feels wonderful, Danny. I could stay here forever, with you."  
  
Jack lifted his head and moved in for another kiss, before a hunger of another kind took root.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's eat."  
  
"Like I said, Jack, you're so ... romantic."  
  
They retrieved their picnic basket and ate a leisurely lunch, turkey sandwiches being the main course. Jack had a Barq Root Beer and Daniel his usual Pepsi, and they both had chips, BBQ for Jack, Tortilla for Daniel. For dessert, they had Jack's favorite, Apple Pie. They each took a slice, but then they got playful as Daniel fed a piece to Jack and then they both kissed and ate the pie.   
  
"Apple pie has never tasted better, Love," Jack said as he fed the next bite to Daniel and repeated what became a ritual as they kissed, nibbled and jointly ate their pies in a seductive interlude that lasted a good fifteen minutes.  
  
"I'm not sure I've ever eaten a pie like that before."  
  
"Not sure? Geez, Daniel, I'd think you'd remember. It was ... unusual, to say the least."  
  
"Wanna do it again," Daniel batted his eyelashes as he grabbed another piece, only this time he held it on his tongue and Jack scooped it out with his tongue, and then devoured Daniel's mouth and the apple pie.  
  
They both laughed. "That was ... crazy, Danny."  
  
"Crazy and ...?" Daniel asked in a tone of delight.  
  
"Crazy and exotic and we'll definitely do that again; I love how your brain works," Jack said as he leaned over to kiss his lover once again.  
  
"Just my brain?"  
  
"And ah, well ..."  
  
They both broke into a round of laughter, and then picked up their picnic belongings and placed it near an overlook they would pass by when they headed back to the truck.   
  
Then, they went for a stroll, this time, their arms wrapped around each others waists, keeping themselves as close as they could as they walked. Their conversation was as lighthearted as it had been in the morning. They talked briefly about honeymoon spots, what to do with their beagles, Bijou and Katie, while they were gone, and should they or shouldn't they buy wedding presents for each other, but mostly, they teased and cajoled each other and enjoyed the beauty of their surroundings.  
  
It had been a perfect day for the lovers. Before heading back, Jack took Daniel to see another view of mountains from a different vista. It was the early twilight of the evening, the sun slowly heading below the horizon.  
  
"This ... is my favorite spot here," Jack said as he looked out at the view.  
  
"You've been here a lot, haven't you, Jack?"  
  
"A few times, but not in ... years. I wanted to show it to you. I love this place because it's like being in the middle of nature, and you never see anyone else. Aside from the cabin, it's the only place close to the Springs that gives this view without people. It's a private paradise."  
  
They sat talking on the grass for a while. Eventually, Daniel ended up sitting in front of Jack, Jack's arms around his waist, under Daniel's tee, caressing his abdomen. Daniel's head was against Jack's shoulder. They both felt freer than ever.  
  
"This is the perfect place. Hard to believe it's such a private paradise like you say."  
  
"In all the years I've come here, I've never seen another soul up here that I hadn't brought with me. It's nice not to have to look over our shoulders all the time."  
  
Jack reached his right hand to Daniel's face and turned him towards him and kissed him, a deep, lingering kiss that spoke of desire and lust. His hand drifted down to Daniel's jeans, undoing the snap.  
  
"Maybe you should look over your shoulder, Jack."  
  
Daniel's eyes popped open as he automatically sat up straight. Seeing the woman, he backed away as quickly as he could.  
  
"Sara," Jack gasped in surprise, standing up quickly to face her. Daniel also stood, his hands nervously snapping his jeans.   
  
"Hello, Jack. Dr. Jackson, isn't it?"  
  
"Um, yes ... Daniel." Daniel folded his arms as he fidgeted and looked nervously at Jack and Sara, and then the trees.  
  
"How are you, Sara?"  
  
"Good. You didn't come to the wedding."  
  
"I was off ... out of the country. Besides, you wouldn't really have wanted me there, would you?"  
  
Sara ignored the question and looked at Daniel, who desperately wanted to disappear.  
  
"I'm ... I'm going to go ... " Daniel flung an arm over to his left and walked away, leaving Jack and Sara alone.   
  
Jack watched his lover, his head looking at the ground, his arms still hugging himself. His heart pounded, wanting to run after him, but he knew Sara had seen plenty, and he had to deal with it.  
  
"He's a grown man, Jack. I think he can handle being away from you for a few minutes."  
  
Jack's head jerked back to look at Sara, annoyed at her patronizing tone.  
  
"Did you ever look at me like that? I'm not sure anymore."  
  
Jack couldn't help it. His head turned to look at Daniel standing several yards away, Daniel's foot kicking a rock gently along the ground.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara, it's just ... you don't understand."  
  
"Oh, I think I do, Jack. You were ... kissing him, and about to do more than that had I not interrupted."  
  
Jack twisted his body as he turned, rubbing one hand through his hair. He really didn't know what to say to his ex-wife.  
  
"I ... Sara, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I've been ... following you, Jack. I guess you really weren't looking over your shoulder today."  
  
"Following me? Why? How long?" Jack's voice had been raised, an automatic response to the idea of being caught off guard by anyone, let alone by his ex-wife. Jack's words caused Daniel to turn and look for a moment, but Jack shook his head towards the younger man, and Daniel returned to viewing the fascinating green blades of the grass.  
  
"Don't get your hackles up. Just today. I came here, saw you walking with him, holding his hand. I ... was curious. It was the last thing I ever expected from you, Jack. Maybe it was a morbid curiosity, but I couldn't stop, so I followed you. I saw you kiss him, share that piece of apple pie, and just now. I don't get it, Jack. Have you always ...?  
  
"No, this was ... is the first and ... only time for both of us."  
  
"I thought Dr. Jackson was married."  
  
"She ... died" Jack's attention went to Daniel again.  
  
"Jack, is he really going to fall apart if we talk for five minutes?"  
  
Jack looked at Sara angrily, and then realized it wasn't her fault they were in this situation. He never should have relaxed so much to let down his guard.  
  
"No, but you don't understand."  
  
"Then tell me, Jack. Tell me why you can't keep your eyes off of him; why you're so worried about his reaction to us talking."  
  
"He's special, Sara. He ... carries everyone else's burdens and worries on his shoulders. He blames himself for what happens to everyone else. He never protects himself, never gives himself a break. He's over there, Sara, worrying about you, wondering if we've upset you, made you angry. He's wondering if you are thinking I ... cheated on you, or wondering if I would have tried to get you back if he and I weren't together.  
  
"He's worried you're angry with me, that you'll hate me now because you know about us. He's thinking about Charlie, and, knowing how much I love our son, he's concerned that he's costing me the potential for another. He's not thinking about himself, not at all."   
  
"But you are, thinking about him, worrying about him, aren't you, Jack?"   
  
She didn't intend for her question to sound accusing, but it came out that way a bit, but Jack seemed to realize that, and simply answered the question with a small smile on his face.   
  
"Daniel protects the world and I ... protect Daniel."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sara, I never intended for you to find out like this. I guess ... I don't know if I ever thought ... Sara, I'm not good at this word stuff, you know that, but I would never hurt you, not intentionally, not if I could help it."  
  
"I know that, Jack."  
  
"Do you? Look, Sara, I know we didn't end well, and I also know I only ... confused matters a few years ago when that ... clone showed up, and I realize you still have questions about that, questions I still can't answer. I loved you, Sara, but somehow, I think we both knew that once Charlie," Jack looked away over a Daniel as if to draw strength from him merely by looking, "when Charlie died, I fell apart, and I don't think there was anything you or anyone else could have done to put me back together again except for ..." Jack paused again, looking over at Daniel.  
  
Sara looked briefly at Daniel as well. "When the Air Force came for you that day, was Dr. Jackson involved?"  
  
"Not at that point, exactly, but in the course of what followed over the next period of time, yes." Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"How is that funny, Jack?"  
  
"Sara, the man's a genius. He did in a few minutes what a bunch of experts had been trying to do for two years. I mean he literally walked in the door, looked at ... a board of mumbo jumbo, and made sense out of it as everyone else just sat there and gaped, including me. I'll never forget that. It was ... apple pie to him."  
  
Sara was anxious, confused. No matter how their conversation had turned, Jack ended up smiling or having some glint in his eye that she couldn't ignore. Was that happiness she was sensing from Jack because of Daniel Jackson? Sara nervously looked at Daniel for a few moments before returning her attention to her ex-husband.  
  
"Are you still in the Air Force?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Then, doesn't that cause a problem?" Sara pointed to Jack's wedding ring.  
  
"We don't normally wear them. We, uh, we're going to have a ceremony soon, privately, but sometimes I just," Jack glanced at Daniel and sighed.  
  
"What Jack?" Jack faced Sara again and was surprised. For the first time, her tone was soft and seemed genuine.   
  
"What Daniel and I ... it's ... intense, Sara. You know that whole Special Ops business? It's kindergarten compared with what we deal with every week, and that may be difficult for you to understand, but it's the truth. Daniel's been through a lot; he's gotten hurt. You said you've followed us, then you've seen him laugh today, a loud, hearty laugh, sometimes just a quiet, peaceful chuckle. He didn't use to laugh much at all, Sara. Daniel's laugh is beautiful. I intend to make sure that he laughs more often, like he did today, because no one deserves it more than he does."  
  
Jack's tone had been gentle, his voice soft, his eyes sparkling, and his face peaceful as he talked about Daniel. Sara had thought maybe this thing with Daniel was a passing phase, an experiment, but now, she knew different.  
  
"You really do ... love him?" Sara asked with a tone of surprise in her voice. The shock from Jack being involved with a man had worn off earlier in the day, but the idea that he would actually love another man, maybe even more than he had loved her, was something she hadn't contemplated. She hadn't even considered the possibility that Jack would ever fall in love again.  
  
Jack nodded, "Yes."  
  
"How long, Jack?"  
  
"Since we've been together? Five years plus change."  
  
"How long have you loved him?"  
  
Jack looked at Daniel yet again, and then chuckled softly as he looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Maybe forever. Maybe ... from the first time I saw him. You should have seen him, Sara. Long hair, skinny, tripped over everything, sneezing all the time, a real geek. But he loves to explore, discover things. His eyes sparkle and his whole face lights up when he makes a connection between some theory and some artifact. And Sara, he is so compassionate, so giving, so understanding. He'd give his life for a stranger. He's ... perfect; and he makes me feel young and alive. I love him, but I honestly don't know what the heck he sees in me."  
  
Jack grew embarrassed. He had found himself talking intimately about Daniel to his ex-wife. He had never expected this scenario to occur.  
  
"I knew there was something different. The hair. I remember. He was ... cute."  
  
Jack blushed as a silent thought filled his brain.  
  
"What, Jack?"  
  
"He's beautiful, Sara, inside and out."  
  
Sara seemed surprised at Jack's candor. She saw a love and concern in his eyes, on his face, in his entire demeanor as he spoke about Daniel Jackson. She remembered back to their happiest moments, and still couldn't decide for certain if she'd ever seen Jack exhibit this same tenderness towards her.  
  
"Are you happy, Jack?"  
  
Jack lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh yeah, happier than I've ever ..." and then Jack looked guilty.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sara. You and I, we were ... I was happy, Sara. It's just, Daniel and I, it's ... I'm sorry."  
  
Sara wiped a tear from her eye. She had loved Jack and always regretted they weren't able to save their marriage, but she had a new love herself, and had to admit she was pretty happy with her life now. She especially didn't miss the demands of being the wife of an officer in the United States Air Force. Still, a part of her would always love Jack O'Neill.  
  
"I'm glad, Jack. Is he ... happy?"  
  
"I hope so. He says he is."  
  
"You don't believe him?"  
  
Jack laughed. "I believe him; It's just ... he could do better, lots better."  
  
Sara nodded and started to walk towards Daniel.   
  
"Sara?"  
  
Jack's ex-wife turned, her face questioning Jack's call.  
  
"Please don't hurt him."  
  
Sara hesitated, seeing both a plea and a warning on Jack's face, and then headed for the younger man, Jack following a few feet behind.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?"  
  
Daniel turned, looking shy and wishing he could be anywhere but where he now stood.  
  
"Daniel," he said softly.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for sneaking up on you and Jack the way I did. It was rude of me, and I do apologize."  
  
"It's ... okay." Daniel didn't know what to say. Surely, there was a rock he could hide under somewhere.  
  
"I came here today to say goodbye ... again ... to Charlie."  
  
Both Jack and Daniel looked at Sara in surprise.  
  
"Did you tell him, Jack?"  
  
Jack shook his head, as Daniel blinked several times.  
  
"We used to come here, with Charlie. It was our special getaway place to escape whatever life's headaches were at the time. Charlie loved it here. Actually, Charlie just liked being here with his dad."  
  
Sara smiled at Jack.   
  
"You were a good father, Jack. We had good times here."  
  
Jack nodded, but couldn't say anything, his eyes misting at the recollections of times spent in this private paradise with his son.  
  
"Mark and I are ... expecting, and I want to be able to bring our child here, too, and share this place. It's a healthy place, full of spirit and life, but before I could do that, I had to make sure I was .. at peace with it, that Charlie was, too. I haven't been here in years, but today, it called to me. Memories don't have to be painful, Jack."  
  
"No, they don't. I guess that's why I ..."  
  
Jack hesitated, not sure he should continue.  
  
"It's why you brought ... Daniel here. New beginnings?"  
  
Jack looked at Daniel and smiled.   
  
"Something like that."   
  
"When's the ... ceremony?"  
  
Daniel looked surprised that Jack had apparently told Sara about their upcoming wedding.  
  
"We're working on that."  
  
"Well, I should be going. Daniel, I hope you don't mind ..." Sara moved forward and hugged Daniel, her arms wrapped around him with warmth, a smile on her face. She whispered in his ear, "Take care of him, even when he's a grouch. He loves you very much."  
  
Daniel was taken aback. He felt nervous and awkward as he briefly held Jack's ex-wife in his arms. He wasn't a very touchy feely person with anyone other than Jack, so it felt almost surreal to him. Yet, a relief flowed through him that Sara had been so understanding and good natured about his relationship with Jack. He was sure it was difficult for her, but with her embrace, he felt a wave of guilt roll off his sleeve.  
  
As she backed away, Daniel gave a small smile and nod, and said, "I will, and I ... know."   
  
"You will and you know what?" Jack asked with suspicion.  
  
"Now, Jack, there always has to be some mystery," Sara chuckled as she walk towards him. Jack opened his arms and held her tightly for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara. I hope you're happy now, with ... Mark, and the new baby."  
  
"I am, Jack, truly I am. I'm glad I saw you today. I won't lie and say it wasn't a surprise, a shock even, but I'm happy for you, for both of you. Invite me to the wedding I may surprise you and show up."  
  
Jack laughed. "You would, too."  
  
"It's ... going to be in Canada. We can't ... I mean, it's not ... legal here."   
  
Sara smiled as Daniel looked again like he wished he could hide somewhere. Daniel was waging an internal war with himself about why he had said that last comment out loud.  
  
"Laws can change. They should change. Invite me anyway, I may still surprise you, unless of course, I'd make you feel uncomfortable. I would never want to do that."  
  
"No, I mean ..."   
  
Daniel shook his head. He didn't know what he meant.  
  
Jack and Sara both laughed.   
  
"You're right, Jack. Hold on to him. He's a winner."  
  
Daniel blushed.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Sara."  
  
Sara turned and walked several feet, and then turned around and smiled, taking a last look. Jack had his hands in his pockets, and Daniel was still fidgeting and self-hugging.   
  
Sara called out, "Go on, Jack. It's okay."  
  
Jack locked eyes with Sara and felt grateful. He saw acceptance and understanding, and even support. He never knew how she might react if she knew about his new life, and he felt relieved that it had gone so well.   
  
Jack looked to Daniel and reached out for his hand, almost prying it loose from his forearm. He held it for a moment as he walked closer to his lover, and he put his arm around Daniel's waist as he pulled him even closer. Daniel was hesitant, but didn't resist.   
  
Jack looked out towards Sara and said "Thank you" and then she turned and disappeared from their sight.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Me? How about you, Jack?"  
  
"Actually, doing good. She's ... an amazing woman, Daniel; I'd forgotten how strong she is," Jack said as he pulled Daniel into an embrace.  
  
"I'm not sorry we came. I'm ... glad she knows. She likes you."  
  
"Geez, Jack, you make it sound like I ... met your ..."  
  
"My ex-wife, and she likes you," Jack said, almost with a boasting quality to his voice.   
  
"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Daniel said finally relaxing a bit in Jack's arms.  
  
"Yeah, me, too. She has great timing."  
  
"Danny," Jack moved so he could look in Daniel's eyes, "I love you, only you, and I don't regret bringing you here today one bit. In fact, I'm glad we came."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you used to come here with Sara and Charlie?"  
  
Jack sighed. "If I had, you wouldn't have wanted to come because of the memories. Danny, Sara's right. This is a beautiful place. Lots of memories here, but they're good ones. Today will be a good memory, too."  
  
Daniel moved back into Jack's embrace.  
  
"I want to come back here with you, Danny, and make some more memories, maybe finish what we almost started earlier."  
  
"I'd like that; I mean, coming here ... and finishing ... that!"  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's neck, and then worked his way over to his lover's mouth.   
  
"Seems like we were, um, about to ..."  
  
"I ... don't think so, Jack."  
  
"Danny."  
  
"Mood killer, you know."  
  
"Ex-wives."  
  
"Maybe next time."  
  
"Maybe ... at home."  
  
"No maybes about that."  
  
"Of course, you need to catch me first."  
  
"Easy."  
  
"Oh, you think so do you?"  
  
Daniel's smile grew serious.   
  
"I love you, Jack. I'm glad we came here. It was a wonderful day."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
They headed towards the truck, once again holding hands.  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Chinese."  
  
"Pepperoni".  
  
"No."  
  
"Daniel, extra cheese."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, c'mon Danny, supreme, all the fixin's," Jack begged.  
  
"Chinese."  
  
As they reached the door to the truck, Jack scooped Daniel into his arms and kissed him again. Their arms wrapped around each other in a comforting caress.  
  
"Chinese it is, but I get to read the fortune cookies."  
  
"You're such a toughie, Jack."  
  
One more kiss, and then they parted, each getting into the truck to head home, but Jack hadn't turned on the engine yet.  
  
"You know, Jack, you have to start the truck if you want it to go anywhere."  
  
Jack took hold of Daniel's hand and traced his ring with his thumb.   
  
"I don't want to take them off, Danny. I know ... I just want you to know ... I love you."  
  
Daniel leaned over, his right hand caressing Jack's neck as they kissed.  
  
"Someday soon, Jack. I promise. I won't make us wait forever. A year, maybe two, and then just us. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Angel. I'd do anything for you, Danny, even wait."  
  
"But ... we don't have to wait to get married. We need to set a date for that."  
  
"Haven't I been saying that for quite a while now?"  
  
"I know. There's always something to think about."  
  
"You're thinking about the girls."  
  
"Silly, isn't it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But Jack, if Cass and Sam are with us, who will look after them? We can't stick Bijou and Katie in a kennel. I'd hate that, Jack."  
  
"Me, too. We'll think of something. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something to tide you over on the ride home."  
  
Jack twisted to turn to the cab of the truck and reached inside the picnic basket and pulled out a Godiva chocolate truffle and handed it to Daniel.  
  
"Jack, when did you get this? We've been together all day."  
  
"I have my secrets. Can't deprive you of chocolate for long if I want to keep you happy, and that's something I always want to do. Love you, Danny."  
  
"Love this truffle, mmmmm," Daniel said with a muffled voice, his mouth sinking into the truffle. Seeing Jack's scoff, Daniel mumbled with a smile, "Oh, love you, too, Jack."  
  
Jack just laughed, leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Daniel's lips, smacking his own lips at the dab of chocolate he tasted there, and then the lovers drove off in Jack's truck. Sara stood at the edge of the wooded area, and watched, a sad smile on her face.   
  
"We were good, Jack, but you never looked at me like that." Sara spoke softly as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, having finally answered the question she'd been pondering all afternoon.   
  
She'd gone from surprise to shock to anger to disgust and then to tolerance and understanding, and by the time she had finished talking with Jack and Daniel, she found she was genuinely happy for them, happy that Jack was finally at peace.   
  
What she had witnessed for the last few hours was a Jack O'Neill she had never known. She smiled reflecting on thoughts of his charm, sex appeal, bad jokes, warm hands, unending stories, and a smile that always made her heart sing.  
  
Sara looked up at the stars beginning to fill the skies, and sent a silent thank you to Charlie, whom she was sure had somehow arranged this day.   
  
She smiled as she rubbed her stomach, thinking of the new life she carried inside her. She was happy, and now she knew Jack was, too, and somehow, that was more important than she ever could have imagined.  
  
As she came to a final peace and resolution, Sara spoke confidently to the winds, "I know exactly what he sees in you. Goodbye, Jack."  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
